


【绿蝙】三美元

by BBBarricade



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 绿蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBarricade/pseuds/BBBarricade
Summary: “我确实很贵，但如果是先生您，三美元我就跟您走。”
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	【绿蝙】三美元

**Author's Note:**

> 1.站街文学  
> 2.双性b  
> 3.有一点抹布描写  
> 4.贫穷绿灯侠x影帝妓女蝙蝠侠  
> 5.ooc

【1】  
接到新的任务调令的时候，哈尔正无聊地斜靠在廉价酒店床上观察布鲁斯奇特的睡姿。

他的存款不允许他有更好的条件，事实上单单是“雇佣”布鲁斯这一项花销就足够让他存上好一段时间的钱了。

卫生间里的镜子太过于斑驳，以致哈尔对自己起床后惊奇的发型毫无自觉，心里还美滋滋地幻想着点一支事后烟，让本就英俊潇洒的绿灯侠显得成熟且深沉。

摸了一把灯戒，估算了一下时间，他干脆翻身搂住布鲁斯，一把把他从被子里挖了出来，拿手拍拍他的脸：

“布鲁斯，醒醒，我得去上班，你可以在这里睡一会儿，但不能超过12点——你有在听我说话吗？”

“先生，早上好”布鲁斯勉强睁开一只眼，迷迷糊糊地望着哈尔：“让我再睡五分钟好吗？然后我就走。”

“我明明告诉你了我叫哈尔。”他不满地嘟囔了一句：“我没想赶你走，你要是愿意，我可以把我公寓的钥匙给你，呃，那里有点小，可能还很乱，我很久没有收拾过了，你可以——”

“先生。”

布鲁斯还是那副困倦的模样，他不高兴地撅起嘴，打断了哈尔的话：“你知道的，我得在哥谭工作。”随即他象是想到什么，眨眨眼睛，把脑袋凑到哈尔面前，懒洋洋地在他脸上亲了一下：“我有点饿了。”

对着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛哈尔能说不吗？他有些泄气，捏住布鲁斯精致的脸蛋使劲揉了一把，认命地去叫了一份早餐。

煎蛋是冷的，硬面包一看就是隔夜的，还有番茄酱瓶子外面擦不掉的污渍和散发着酸苦味道的速溶咖啡，接过餐盘的时候哈尔确定自己摸到了什么黏糊糊的东西。

他一时间有些沮丧，并不想把这种廉价的早餐端给布鲁斯——但很遗憾，众所周知，警察的工资或许不够高，但宇宙警察是没有工资的。

布鲁斯并不介意，反而很高兴地坐在有些摇晃的桌子前。就算在这种连清晨都昏暗的房间里，他也有能把这些劣质的食物吃出优雅感的能力。

“谢谢你的早餐，先生。”他甜蜜地笑了起来，抬手端咖啡，余光划过哈尔的戒指，又若无其事地移开：“你不跟我一起吗？”

“不用，你慢慢吃。”哈尔无措地单手捂着胸口，觉得自己的脸一定红透了：哥谭特殊行业对脸的要求绝对是全美最高，这杀伤力实在是太大了。

看着布鲁斯吃饭吃的安静而且漂亮，眉目都似乎温驯了下来，他胸腔里突然涌起一股勇气，让他觉得自己可以试一次。

“布鲁斯，要不要考虑一下？你可以住我那里，我会找朋友给你送饭，我下班以后会马上回来的，不会太久，我——”

他深吸一口气，右手捏紧了裤子上的布料，凝视着对方漂亮的眼珠，心脏仿佛要从喉咙里跳出来：“我不想你去接新的工作。”

一时间房间里陷入了诡异的沉默，只有外面嘈杂的汽车轰鸣，以及叫骂声和哭喊，透过窗户间的缝隙流淌进来。

“可以呀，先生。”

布鲁斯放下手里的刀叉，眯起蓝色的眼睛，笑得公式化，空洞且漂亮。他的声音一如既往，像浸过蜜一样甜。

“但是你得加钱。”  
  
  
【2】  
哈尔第一次到哥谭的时候就弄丢了自己的手机和钱包，该死的戒指也永远在这种时候没电，失去了导航他在哥谭错综复杂的小巷里穿来穿去，最终成功地迷失了自己。

他忍住了骂脏话的念头，决定找个好心人问路。

“你想去哪儿？”

在经历了冷漠路人的无视，流浪汉的误导，小孩组成的犯罪团伙抢劫以及一位不知名神经病女士的怒吼之后，灰头土脸的哈尔终于找到了一位看起来相对正常的“好心人”。

好心人站在路边的电线杆旁边，眼神犀利，把泛黄的白衬衫领子立起来，点了一根烟，一手收进棕色皮大衣口袋里，一副熟稔的模样：“想找什么人？这一片都归我管。”

“韦恩，”哈尔搓搓手，要是这位先生也像之前的路人一样暴起发疯，他准备给他来一套绿灯军团的军体拳：“你们哥谭那位宝贝儿不是失踪了吗？我，呃，一个私家侦探，对他很感兴趣。”

事实上他只是去调查最近突然出现在哥谭的都市传说，从联盟的情报来看，他大概率跟哥谭王子有那么一腿，是个很好的入手点。

好心人愣了一下，随即用一种了然的表情看向哈尔：“我懂，那是我们哥谭人的梦想。”

“顺着这条路往前走，第二个路口左拐以后酒吧和五金店之间的巷子，货在那里。”

好心人把烟屁股摁在电线杆上：“他是新来的，虽然只是长得像，但包你满意——顺带一提，他有点小贵。”

“黑话说的不错，侦探先生，介绍费50美金，现金，谢谢惠顾。”

傻眼的绿灯侠还没来得及打拳，就被被黑了脸的皮条客以及突然从各个角落窜出来的黑帮猛汉狂追了三条街。好在他的体能不是盖的，好歹摆脱了被围殴的命运。

惊魂未定的哈尔扶着墙壁，一边捂着胸口喘气，一边激情狂飙脏话。

他从哥谭骂到绿灯军团，再到正义联盟，着重辱骂不发工资的小蓝人儿，顺便带上了哥谭那位莫名其妙玩离家出走的弱智阔佬。他缓慢向前走着，对自己走到哪儿毫无自觉。

突然耳边传来了某个男人急促的呼吸声：

“我再给你200，你给我口及，怎么样？”

“我们说好今天只做手活。”

“300！我给你300！不，你等等我，我再去赌一次，我给你更多，宝贝你今天一定得给我干——”

哈尔满腹的脏话被迫咽了回去，噎得他头晕目眩。定眼一看，好家伙，这不就是五金店和酒吧之间的巷子吗？那个皮条客说像韦恩的“新人”的工作场地？

他摇摇头，在心里唾弃那个嫖客，为了个仿制品至于吗？又不是真的哥谭宝贝——

“啪——”

“臭婊子！”

响亮的耳光声和怒骂从巷子深处传过来，让哈尔停下了离开的脚步：“给你钱你就给老子做！你真当你是韦恩吗！！装什么装！”

绿灯侠皱紧了眉头，在心里短暂权衡了0.1秒，转头一个箭步扎进巷子。

“把裤子脱了——你再瞪我一眼？我等会儿就把你干到死——”

男人再一次扬起手，准备打第二巴掌。

“嘿！”

哈尔强行插进嫖客和“韦恩”中间，伸手拦住了嫖客的巴掌：“这位——顾客朋友？我不管你们交易是什么样，打人还是算了吧？”

“哈？你算什么东西？”嫖客气的脸上的横肉发颤，也顾不上自己裤拉链没拉上，抡起拳头就往哈尔脸上揍——一如既往的淳朴。

哈尔在哥谭憋了一天的怨气和军体拳终于在此刻派上了用场。

毕竟是绿灯侠。

迅速处理完嫖客，着重关爱了对方的脸，打得他哭爹喊娘。冲着对方落荒而逃的背影挥舞了一下中指，他潇洒地扒了扒头发，得意地转身准备迎接“哥谭宝贝”崇拜的目光：“你没事吧，不用太感谢——”

英勇无畏的绿灯侠，借助巷子里昏暗的灯光，在那一瞬间无比深刻地理解了嫖客的种种疯魔行为——男人嘛，下半身掌控头脑的生物，都喜欢胸大腰细屁股翘的。

青年坐在地上，碎发在额头上耷拉着，微低着头，抬着眼睛看着他；他的眉眼锋利，但深海一般的眼睛里仿佛写满了懵懂和无辜，显得有些茫然；薄而红的嘴因为脸颊的疼痛紧抿着。本该是一张带着忧郁气质的脸在他翕动的睫毛打下的阴影下显得如此精致漂亮。

像天使一样。

哈尔贫瘠地形容着，他丰富的脏话储备仿佛蒸发一般消失殆尽，取而代之的是脑海里迅速窜过的无数令人牙酸的诗句和电影情节，信息量过于波涛汹涌以致他就傻愣愣地杵在原地，像个没见过男人的弱智一样半张着嘴巴盯着“天使”看了起码5分钟。最终他的大脑帮他把庞大的脑内活动总结成了一句话：

我靠，老子完了。

他五分钟之前还对哥谭人民疯狂追捧哥谭宝贝的行为嗤之以鼻，五分钟之后他就一见钟情，只觉得自己要是能睡到面前这位宝贝他就此生无憾了。

“哥谭这个地方有问题，”他想：“这爱情来的太突然了。”

在他走神期间，坐在地上的青年晃晃悠悠地站了起来，看见哈尔尴尬地想收回扶他的手，挑眉笑了笑，大方伸手握了上去：“晚上好啊，先生。”

还有人的声音可以比他更好听吗？哈尔仿佛被雷劈了一样，大脑放空，沉浸在自我世界里，漫无边际地想着。

“谢谢您的帮助，您需要我的服务吗？”

哈尔一个激灵，瞬间被拉回现实，他想起被偷的钱包以及里面仅有的几张纸钞，或许还有硬币；他想说我不需要你的服务我只想请你喝咖啡，我不在乎你是不是男/女支我只想好好认识你然后跟你结婚。可惜脑子跟不上嘴，之前身经百战的撩妹情话一句也没能吐出来，反而最智障的句子脱口而出。

“我也想，但是我很穷，而你看起来很贵……”

拉奥啊，赫拉啊，要是超人的拉奥可以倒流时间，或者神奇女侠的赫拉可以删除记忆，他现在就去把整个正联都一起供起来。他恨不得以头抢地，但表面上还得表现的云淡风轻波澜不惊——他恨不得把自己掐死——瞧瞧你说了些什么？你在放什么屁？这就是美色的力量吗？男人都是这么不堪一击的生物吗？

可能是哈尔的眼神过于心如死灰，青年没忍住，笑出了声，打断了哈尔内心的自我批判。

他笑起来可好看了，声音也甜。

哈尔自暴自弃地想。

“先生，您真有趣。”

“您可以叫我布鲁斯。”他歪歪头，睫毛就在哈尔眼睑下翕动。

“你可以叫、我、我叫、我叫哈尔。”

绿灯侠觉得自己一定脸红脖子粗，或许还结巴了，但他可是绿灯侠，他坚持住死活没有落荒而逃。

“哈哈，您别紧张。”

布鲁斯伸出另外一只手，替哈尔整理了一下衣领：“我确实很贵，但如果是先生您的话，”

他们贴得很近，他呼吸带动的微弱气流从他耳边淌过。

“三美元我就跟您走。”  
  
  
【3】  
哈尔常常自诩情场老手，正联感情咨询专家，海滨城第一炮//王，绿灯军团一枝花。但事实证明他只是活的不够久，而且还没见识过更多。 他跟布鲁斯在酒店走廊就急不可耐地亲在了一起，他也没少在布鲁斯身上上下其手摸摸搞搞，但滚到床上扯幵对方裤子后看到那处女性器官的一瞬间，情场老手感情咨询专家第一炮王一枝花的大脑还是陷入了短暂的短路。

他一瞬不瞬地盯着那里，大脑放空，但下半身还是诚实地更硬了。

布鲁斯歪歪头，眨巴着他犯规的蓝眼睛，象是泫然欲泣，但更多的是在撒娇：“先生？您不想试试吗？”

哈尔觉得自己脑子里名叫理智的那根弦崩断的同时，他的老二也要爆了。

拜托，是个男人都顶不住这波攻势，他要是还不上，那他以后都别做人了。

他急切地埋首在布鲁斯腿间，舔吻着那道缝隙中的穴口。他的舌尖总是不经意地划过阴蒂，或是试探一般在其间进进出岀：他不给布鲁斯痛快，他故意吮吸出很大的水声，唇舌从下至上摩挲过去，再重重地从上至下吮吸回来。

布鲁斯难耐地呜咽着，拱起他的腰，似乎受不了这种撩拨想往后逃避，手指却插入哈尔的发间，把他的头往自己胯间按去，急切地想要更多。

“宝贝，你的水真多。”哈尔抬起头，喘着粗气盯着布鲁斯，眼神炽热：“你是想淹死我吗？"

布鲁斯微眯着眼睛，发丝凌乱地散在枕头上， 他呼吸有些急促，被哈尔弄得眼角发红。绿灯咽了口唾沫，低头吻他，粗糙的舌头伸进他口腔里大力地搅动抽插着；手上动作也快，顺着腰线滑到大腿根，再摸索到阴蒂那里，不轻不重地按压着，时不时手指还不小心滑到穴口，似有似无地戳弄。

“嗯......"布鲁斯拖长鼻音，扭着腰想躲幵。哈尔不给他这个机会，另一手覆上了布鲁斯的乳房，大力揉捏着，食指在乳晕那儿打着圈；他顺着布鲁斯的脖颈往下吻，每一下都又深又重，留下斑驳的痕迹，最终他停留在一侧的乳房含住乳头吮吸。

布鲁斯仰起头，喉咙里挤出甜腻的呜咽，他腰线与腿根紧绷，胸部微微颤抖，眼里迅速氤氲起了雾气，他不太受得了这种刺激。  
“呜......先、先生——嗯啊——”他含混不清地请求：“不要再玩了——先生，快一点——呜......”

“快点什么？ ”哈尔还埋在他的胸前，恶劣地掐了他的乳房一把：“跟我说说，你想要什么？"

“嗯......嗯啊——"

”我听不清。“哈尔的手指夹住了他的阴蒂，不紧不慢地拨弄着：“想要什么？"

“哈啊——我想要…呜，我想要你插进来——干、干我......”

哈尔顿了一下，骂了一句脏话，拉开裤拉链，急不可耐地把自己的阴茎顶进布鲁斯的阴道里——内壁温热，柔软且紧致，哈尔差点直接交代在里面。他嘶了一声，有些恼羞成怒地扳过布鲁斯的头，强迫他与他接吻，他的舌头粗暴地挺进口腔，大肆吮吸和搅动。

哈尔的阴茎在穴里大力抽送，整根拔出又全部没入，温热的内壁紧紧包裹着他的老二，太舒服了，他恨不得把自己的睾丸也一起撞进那个窄小的洞里。

布鲁斯毫不矜持，他大声地浪叫着，睫毛上沾了水汽，舌尖无意识地舔过唇瓣。甜腻的呻吟声落到哈尔耳朵里，刺激得他更加激动。

他加快抽插的速度，狂风骤雨一般大力地顶跨。他每一次都精准地顶撞到敏感点上，龟头从上面碾压过去，再撞击到宫口那里，粗暴的撞击快速且有力，布鲁斯根本受不了这样的攻势。

布鲁斯的性器硬得发疼，阴道被填满，穴里流出来的水和前液混在一起，湿了一大片床单。他呻吟着，发出模糊的鼻音，有些无措地祈求哈尔：“先生......嗯，先生请你，慢，慢一点......呜...“

接着他就感觉到自己体内的阴茎涨大了一圈， 突如其来的饱胀感让他茫然又有些委屈地抬眼望向哈尔。

哈尔下身动作顿了一下，随即伸出一只手盖住他的眼睛，俯下身吻他：“别，”他温柔地亲吻着布鲁斯的面颊，在他耳边嘟囔：“别用那种眼神看我宝贝，我受不了这个，我受不了……" 哈尔的阴茎一刻不停地进进出出，从穴口深入到敏感点，在碾过去撞上子宫口，一下又一下。他和布鲁斯接吻，把他勾人的呻吟吞咽进肚子里，手在他的胸乳间游走，把他的柔韧有力的腰揽在臂弯里。

布鲁斯嗓子都哑了，喘息着发出微弱的鼻音， 眼泪往下掉，濡湿了睫毛。

终于他拱起腰，头颅后仰，腰背和腿根紧绷发颤——他高潮了。

本就紧致的阴道骤然收缩，同时喷出一股温热的液体，哈尔手臂上青筋暴起，勉强没有被直接夹射，掐着他的腰猛烈地在蠕动的阴道里抽插十几下，射在了里面。

“太棒了——宝贝你太棒了......”

哈尔低头亲吻布鲁斯的眼角，手指轻轻摩挲着他红肿的嘴唇：“休息一会儿？”

布鲁斯撅了撅嘴，猛地翻身把他摁在床上，在 哈尔愣神期间把头耷拉在他脖颈间撒娇一般蹭了蹭，呼吸喷洒在他耳边：“先生跟我做的不满意？还是你不行？”

哈尔感觉自己大脑出现了短暂的空白，随即一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，搂着布鲁斯的腰，一手摸索到他大腿内侧，咬牙切齿：

“宝贝，这是你自找的。"

他们做了大半个晚上，直到布鲁斯实在是连睁眼的力气都没有了，哈尔还劝着哄着让他用嘴给他口过一次，才堪堪放他睡过去。

哈尔搂着布鲁斯，下巴抵在他头顶，鼻尖是酒店里批发来的香皂的味道，布鲁斯发间若有若无的雪松香气，还有双方心脏在胸腔里平稳跳动的声音。一切都令他心满意足，他乐得做梦都在傻笑。

然而第二天清晨，伟大的绿灯侠从美梦中醒来，等待他的是空无一人的房间和一笔酒店住宿费账单。

他有些茫然地低头，发现手心里塞了一张纸条，漂亮剔透的蓝色墨水和潦草的笔迹。

“您欠我三美元，先生。”  
  
  
【4】  
他还是那个宇宙警察，贫穷的正义联盟一枝花。

他这一年里只要回到地球，必定会往哥谭走一趟，顺着主干道往前走，第二个路口左拐以后去往酒吧和五金店之间的巷子。

有时候他运气好，碰上布鲁斯靠在电线杆边上一搭没一搭地抽烟，他笑着跟他打招呼，他们可以紧紧拥抱，笑谈着一起去酒店，做爱，抽烟，互相亲吻，时间充足还能陪布鲁斯吃一份不贵的早餐；有时他得排队，靠在拐角阴影处，等布鲁斯在巷子深处给不同的客人做手活，他必须茫然地盯着天空一角，强按下心中的怒火和难过，自我安慰着——还好他很贵，他们买不起其他的服务；而大部分时间布鲁斯都不在那里，也许他接了别人的活，也或者是正好那天他没来，或许只是单纯的错过了。

布鲁斯身上逐渐出现了很多伤口，他心疼，他想问是哪个王八蛋干的，他想搂着他安慰，但他没有直面这份答案的勇气。

他觉得布鲁斯是喜欢他的，因为他从来只收他3美元，他还对着手里温热的硬币漂亮地微笑。

哈尔无法忽视心底涌起的患得患失，他不想每次做完爱之后往对方手里放纸钞和硬币，他想和他牵着手一起从巷子里走出去，到街尾那家招牌斑驳的咖啡厅坐着聊天，晚上他们能坐上老旧的地铁，一起回到他在海滨城狭小且凌乱的公寓；他们可以不做爱，他们会并肩靠着蜷缩在沙发上，电视或许只有免费的广告频道，但他可以给他念书，一直念到他困倦了，他们再一起去睡觉，裹上他最爱的毯子。

于是那天清晨他鼓起勇气跟布鲁斯告白。

然后一败涂地，硬币还捏在手里，脸面与感情糅合在一起摔的稀碎。

【5】  
所以这次回到地球他没有去找布鲁斯，每天赖在正义联盟大厅的沙发上，巴望着巴里出于同情分给他的零食苟且度日。

近日哥谭的新都市传说——现在大家都称呼他为蝙蝠侠，活动越来越频繁，媒体终于在正义联盟之后关注上了他，一时间铺天盖地的都是他的报导，着重描写他和哥谭阔佬的感情纠葛。

超人和神奇女侠的意思是想拉他入伙，明面上的理由是正义的伙伴需要有个归宿，哈尔的理解是超人不想接受莱克斯卢瑟的资助资金，无奈正义联盟成员一个比一个贫穷，而蝙蝠侠一看就是能从韦恩那里骗//钱的样子。

这项工作再次委派到了绿灯侠身上，因为大家一致认为他对哥谭很熟。

他骂骂咧咧地上路，心里却隐隐有些高兴。

他可以借着寻找蝙蝠侠的空当去巷子那儿看一眼——如果布鲁斯在那里，他就用绿灯侠的身份来个闪亮登场，再给他签个名。

他盘算好了不下八种潇洒的出场方式，可惜到场的时候，布鲁斯不在巷子里，只有一只野猫从阴影里跳出来，越过地上的污水，走到街对面去了。

天色已经很晚了，今天黄昏是皮条客收租的日子，布鲁斯说过的。如果布鲁斯不在这里，那他一定是接了别的工作。

英勇无畏的绿灯侠鼻腔发酸，眼泪差点掉下来。  
  
他没有心情找那个见鬼的蝙蝠侠，他觉得委屈又无力，傻站在巷口，橙红的夕阳从他背后落下去，模糊的月亮从他面前升起来。脚边堆积着烟蒂，鼻尖漂浮着呕吐物的味道，自身还散发着绿光。

他不知站了多久，耳边突然响起低沉又沙哑的声音。

“绿灯侠。”

哈尔被鬼片一样的声音吓得汗毛倒竖，被迫收起伤春悲秋的姿态，灯戒闪了闪就掏出一把绿色的机关枪，对着对方就是一阵突突突。

毫无悬念的被轻松闪避开了。

就着昏黄的路灯，哈尔终于看清了蹲在墙头的男人：尖耳朵，长披风，黑色紧身衣，半个身子隐藏在黑暗里，声音沙哑粗粝还难听。他心里破口大骂：这不就是蝙蝠侠吗？爱情该来的不来，工作却不停，人生曲折且艰难。

“离开——我的——哥谭——。”

“你别激动！”哈尔挠挠头，有些尴尬，但生怕到手的钱没了，急忙解释道：“我没有恶意，我是来，嗯，邀请你加入正义联盟的——”

“我拒绝。”蝙蝠侠披风一甩，转身就准备走。

“不不不！你先别走！我早知道你肯定不会同意！”哈尔就快跳起来了：“我们主席——超人——超人知道吧！他其实特别穷！”蝙蝠侠停住了脚步，有些不可置信地回望哈尔。

“我们所有人都很穷！已经没有钱维持正义了！所以，也许你能跟韦恩吹吹风？传言你们，嗯，关系很好——也许看在你的面子上他愿意资助我们一点......”

对方站在不远处默默听着，面无表情地凝视着他。逐渐连哈尔都觉得自己满嘴跑火车过于不要脸，不好意思说下去了：“你要是真的不愿意，可以在我们那儿挂个名？顾问怎么样？主席是没指望了，但金钱的力量，对吧，有韦恩这层关系在，我是说——”

“我拒绝。”

绿灯滔滔不绝的劝说仿佛被掐住脖子的鸡一样戛然而止，然而他人一紧张脑子就容易短路，嘴却永远比脑子快那么一步，脱口而出：“为什么！？”

哈尔恨不得掐死自己，他该直接礼貌告别然后走人的。他面如死灰，想起报导上蝙蝠侠那些惨绝人寰的手段，徒劳地攥紧拳头，觉得今天就要交代在这儿了。

然后他惊恐地看着蝙蝠侠捂着嘴笑了，笑到弯腰那种。

“你笑什么？”他怕的要死，颤抖地问，他还不想死，他还没有跟布鲁斯结婚。

“我拒绝你是因为，”蝙蝠侠直起身，咳了两声止住笑意：“我就是布鲁斯韦恩。”

绿灯侠是一个英勇的勇士，也是善良开朗的小伙，人挺不错，就是有个毛病，一紧张说话就不过脑子。仅存的理智拼了命地组织声带振动，然而还是晚了一步，所以他脱口而出：

“谁tm是布鲁斯韦恩？”

说完他就痛苦地捂住脸，呜咽了一声想要蹲下去——拉奥啊，赫拉啊，灯戒啊，小蓝人啊，我在说什么屁话——

但他没能成功蹲下去，他被悄无声息走过来的蝙蝠侠拉住了。他紧张地看向蝙蝠侠，对方抿着嘴唇，显然憋笑憋的辛苦。他一手拉着绿灯侠的手臂，看了他一会儿，叹了口气，伸手摘下他自己的面罩。

布鲁斯在哈尔惊恐惊喜又震撼的目光下，眯起蓝色的眼睛，甜蜜地笑了起来；他眉眼精致，眼睛里映着朦胧的月光和哈尔，脱离了变声器的嗓音柔和又富有吸引力，是哈尔记忆力最好听的声音：

“我就是布鲁斯韦恩呀，先生。”  


END.

**Author's Note:**

> 哈尔：你知道吧，超人很穷  
> 布鲁斯：你怎么有脸说这种p话
> 
> 今天找存稿的时候死活没有找到车，最后在微博找到了残存的图片，图片转PDF再转word文档，死亡转换了半天，但还是有很多错别字以及格式对不上，实在没办了呜呜呜，大家将就康康orz


End file.
